<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>余烬 by KabaKun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156331">余烬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun'>KabaKun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Writer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poor William, 垮掉的一代</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>男孩们在相框的那头目睹了火山爆发的力量，瑰丽得像他们的青春。他在镜头的这一端，无从得知那些相片和文字背后有着何种盛况。他只能望着他们燃烧、喷涌，在他缺席的岁月里翻腾，最终留给他的只剩一堆闪动着火花的余烬。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucien Carr/Allen Ginsberg, William Burroughs/Allen Ginsberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>余烬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*艾伦x威廉，无差，垮掉派还讲究什么左右！有暗示卢西安x艾伦。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>早餐是拼接的诗句和从男孩睡梦中偷来的吻，威廉坐在日光照不到的一隅，享受着房间里洋溢的甜蜜。今天是休息日，艾伦一般会在中午醒来，因此他还有足够长的时间凝视他的情人。话虽如此，他还是费尽心思地将猫赶到艾伦的脸旁，以防男孩醒来时因为他赤裸裸的注视而发火。他用枯瘦的指尖在大腿上无声地敲打，那节奏从悦动的欢欣逐渐变为某种严肃的筹谋，他计算着距离艾伦让他搬走还有多久。</p><p>早餐是面包和牛奶——艾伦的早餐，威廉花费了一张废稿从住在隔壁的女人手里换来的。假使他们又一次因为食物的味道吵起来，首当其冲的也是隔壁的某个倒霉鬼，况且，拥有共同的“敌人”很多时候会让一段关系更加亲密。</p><p>他看着艾伦将黄油抹到面包上，动作之熟练、精细有如瘾君子在调制自己最新的一剂，这几乎令他毒瘾发作：那些滴管、调羹、火焰、针筒里绽开的血花撩动着他的每根神经。他忍不住在取餐巾的间隙用手指擦过艾伦的手臂，对方没有露出厌恶的表情。艾伦看上去心情不错，大概是因为他们今晚要一起到卢西安家吃饭。</p><p>威廉恭敬地坐着，看是否有机会能替艾伦擦掉嘴角滑下的牛奶，颇像等待时机讨好主人的宠物。这很蠢，但他不想放过任何能与情人亲密接触的机会，尤其是当对方对此表现出抗拒时。但艾伦太过整洁了，浑身上下没有多余的污秽，威廉明白他是故意用这种光洁的形象告诫自己——他不需要他。</p><p>“我昨晚梦见卢西安了，我们在他的卧室里喝酒，他突然脱了衣服对我说‘和我做吧’，那时他的妻子就站在门边，”艾伦将整片面包塞进嘴里，又灌了一大口牛奶，“这正常吗？”</p><p>威廉从喉咙里挤出些含糊的声音，艾伦没等它们形成有意义的词语，又眉飞色舞地说起梦里的细节。威廉闷闷不乐，他从昨天下午就开始精心准备的《草叶集》新解只能憋在肚子里，艾伦会喜欢这个话题的，但眼下有更吸引他的事物。</p><p> </p><p>出门前他们又发生了一次争吵，原因是艾伦想把那只蠢猫抱到卢西安家，而威廉坚决反对。艾伦的脸气得通红，从书桌上扯过西装外套时将桌边的稿纸带落在地，他们谁都没有弯腰去捡。</p><p>怨怼的气场笼罩了整条街道，艾伦始终和威廉保持两步的距离，在他身后不紧不慢地走。威廉试图用《草叶集》的话题挽回年轻的情人对他的敬意，但首先是艾伦打破了沉默。</p><p>他回过头去，看见犹太男孩在暖光中像猫一样蜷着身体，露出整齐的牙齿哈哈地笑，粉色的唇在秋日的阳光下闪闪发光。威廉猜想，一定是有什么落在他的帽子上了。</p><p>突然，艾伦伸手将他拉到阳光底下，他软着胳膊任由他摆布，后悔自己穿的不是短袖衬衫。威廉抓紧时机朝艾伦举起的镜头做了个滑稽的表情，惹得对方再次发出一阵大笑。他感觉自己将随秋天的风一同升往干净辽阔的天空，抑郁的情绪一扫而空。但很快又自我厌恶起来：如果这么轻易就能博得艾伦的欢心，他为什么不能让他带上那只丑猫呢？他发现一种难以自控的偏执正将这段感情推向腐坏，他最终会因爱而将爱人驱逐，像他在每段感情里所做的那样。</p><p> </p><p>吃过晚饭后，艾伦当着众人的面朗读了今天出门前所写的诗，和他昨晚的梦有关。卢西安显然发现了这首诗与自己的密切关联，他蜷缩在沙发里，捏着烟深深地注视着艾伦，嘴角勾起一个“卢西安式”的挑逗性笑容。这足以让艾伦兴奋自豪到月末。</p><p>十一点四十五分时他们离开了那栋别墅，卢西安驾着车在城市的窄道上疯狂地穿梭，杰克这时已经醉了，嚷嚷着下次要让卢西安跟尼尔赛车，艾伦则朝着路人大吼一些诗句，有些是他自己写的，有些则来自波德莱尔、惠特曼。有几次他险些因为急转弯被甩出去，所幸威廉及时揽住他的腰。几次过后艾伦渐渐失了兴致，闷闷地坐在座位上。</p><p>威廉认为艾伦有点反应过度了，从很久之前他们就习惯了在谈话时互相搂抱。即便是在威廉对他表现出过分的性趣之后，艾伦也从来没有表现得像今天一样抗拒。路易斯——他的上一任情人——对肢体接触深恶痛疾，但这绝不是艾伦的风格。他不用担心艾伦会像路易斯一样跑掉，他热情、真诚、善解人意，最重要的是他比任何人都要理解威廉，因为艾伦熟知被爱人拒绝、无法与之亲近的滋味。不可否认，威廉在利用艾伦的善良和苦楚，但除此之外别无他法。艾伦是他的镇痛剂，保护他远离毒瘾、往事和随之而生的没完没了的戒断反应。</p><p>但今晚的艾伦令他感到痛苦，他忽冷忽热的态度比路易斯全然疏远他的举动更糟糕。威廉想起今晚踏进卢西安家时，他的狗只认出了艾伦和杰克。少年时代被孤立的记忆再次被唤醒，当时的威廉原本无心将这视为苦难，直到他爱的男孩为了显得合群而离开他。那天傍晚和以往的每一天无甚差别，他的男孩从河岸的这一边跳到另一侧，笑着同他挥手道别。这又令他想起后来他爱过的每一个男孩，他们都像约定好了一样，一个个地跳上巴士、跳上地铁、跳上一切能载走他们的交通工具，而他杵着手杖，在一堆烟尘里妄想他们会回头。</p><p> </p><p>“住在那里的人渐渐都没了牙齿，骨头一碰就碎，家里养的鸡也不再下蛋了，因为那片丛林里缺少钙元素……”虽然吸引了好几个长相漂亮的男孩的注意，但威廉已无心继续这个话题，因为他留意到艾伦漫不经心的态度。艾伦坐在吧台角落的木凳上，大部分时间都在注视卢西安，偶尔则出神地望着眼前的酒杯。</p><p>“那么，你最终得到关于‘雅热’的线索了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”他远远看见一个黑发红唇的女人在艾伦身边坐下，后者笑着为她点了一杯酒。</p><p>威廉谎称自己要去解手，打发掉围住他的几个男孩。他拿着剩下的半杯马提尼酒坐到艾伦背后的那一桌，听见那女人正在跟艾伦讲诗的格律。</p><p>卢西安走过来加入他们的谈话，片刻之后，那女人忿忿地离去了，想是被卢西安无礼的态度激怒了。他们谁都没有在意她，肩挨着肩继续低声细语。威廉从帽檐底下望着他们，目光灼热得像埋伏猎物的兽，可他一动不动，因为明白自己不受欢迎。</p><p>“你怎么不加入他们。”杰克歪歪扭扭地摔在威廉身旁，他的语气不像是在询问，倒更像是一个陈述句。</p><p>“我可以吗？”</p><p>杰克喝掉瓶子里的最后一口酒，看上去醉得厉害，但他说话的语气却极为镇静：</p><p>“还记得戴夫吗？疯狂的迷恋不会让你得到爱人的怜悯。”他将手搭在威廉的大腿上，他的朋友回握了那只手，“艾伦看上去是很温顺，但他心里蛰伏着一头狮子，他注定是要咆哮、撕咬，捣毁一切束缚他的事物的……我不止在说他的诗。我想你比我更清楚这一点。”</p><p>威廉看着男孩们在酒吧昏沉的灯光下交谈，他错觉自己回到了一九四四年在哥伦比亚大学的那段时光：艾伦和卢西安像两张白纸般在他面前展开，懵懂但并不浅薄苍白，他们对各种体验、知识来者不拒，急着为自己漆上人间的缤纷色彩，期盼有一天能用自己的语言划出时代的花火。他们在教室、图书馆、酒吧、公寓、便池旁谈论诗和小说，为了“艺术能否实现交流”之类的蠢问题一本正经地争论。</p><p>不像现在，他们疲惫不堪，未老先衰。他们纷纷蓄起突兀的胡子、戴起眼镜遮掩美丽的容颜，因久坐而肥胖，为薪水和妻室犯愁。</p><p>威廉并非不爱现在的他们，但他真切地对自己在那段时光的缺席感到悔恨不已。当时他没能赶上这群青年人的脚步，而今这里也没有他的位置。</p><p>“我倒希望他拿刀捅我，每时每刻都恨不得摆脱我，而不是像现在这样无视我，却又因他那老好人的性格而不得不对我表现出怜悯。说真的，我羡慕戴夫，他成了卢这生的墓碑。不管我们是否承认，他是唯一一个改变了我们的男孩……改变了卢西安的人。”</p><p>威廉喝干了今晚的第三杯马提尼酒，握住杯子的手微弱地颤抖着。许久，他终于开口道：“我预感艾伦要离开我了。”</p><p> </p><p>凌晨四点钟，他们跌跌撞撞地走出今晚的第四间酒吧，流光溢彩的老旧招牌早已熄灭。他们同时在阴冷的空气中打了个冷颤，卢西安靠着杰克，威廉则搂着艾伦。</p><p>艾伦吻别了与他不同路的朋友们。当他亲吻卢西安的脸颊时，两人的眼镜碰到了一起，在静谧的街道发出清脆的声响，男孩们咯咯地笑了起来，以额头相抵。</p><p>他们两两踏上不同的道路，好像两对分道扬镳的爱侣。</p><p> </p><p>“巴西有一种鸟*，会将第一任伴侣视作终身伴侣。倒不是说它们从不会变心……它们会将变心那一方的眼睛啄掉，让它除了依赖自己别无他法。健全的一方会用一种坚韧的植物将另一方绑在自己身上，同生共死。有人曾在亚马逊河沿岸看到过这种鸟，它们叫声凄厉，据说是在给失明的爱侣描述身下的那片雨林。”</p><p>威廉不知道自己为什么要讲这个故事，尽管他的语调柔和，听起来仍像是一种威胁。</p><p>艾伦没有回答，甚至不看他一眼。威廉又问：“你为什么故意和那女人调情，她不是你喜欢的类型。”</p><p>“口味会变。”</p><p>“在酒吧时，你为什么故意无视我？”</p><p>“我没有无视你。”</p><p>“你今天都在无视我。”威廉感到酒精像恶魔般举起叉子，逼迫他说出恶毒的咒语：“艾尔，跟我一起去丹吉尔吧，你会喜欢那里的。不然我们就去亚洲、南美，任何你想去的……”</p><p>“我哪里都不去，更不会跟你去任何地方，别把我当成你那些小情人了！我从一开始就说过，比尔，我什么都给不了你，我爱你并不是像你爱我的那样，所以如果你想里里外外地占有我、阻止我和随便哪个人来往，那么你就滚吧！我受够了你那些饥渴的目光和没来由的性欲！”</p><p>威廉感到刺骨的寒意迅速在体内蔓延，血液行将凝固，他必须靠近热源，投入爱人的怀抱才不至于死亡——这是他今天做错的第二件事。</p><p>艾伦惊诧地挣开他的手，避开了那个吻，他的眼眶流露着一种暴烈的红，不知是因为酗酒还是愤怒造成的。</p><p>“艾尔，我只是想……”</p><p>“我宁愿吻一颗干瘪的马铃薯！”</p><p> </p><p>威廉站在原地一动不动，他的手因颤抖而握不住手杖，身上的所有细胞没有一个管用，仿佛全都加入了嘲笑他的行列。他看到自己的心像落叶般轻飘飘地离开枝桠，在情人的脚边殷勤地盘旋、降落。可板着脸的情人甚至没有低头，枯萎的叶在他脚下发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的呜咽，被红日染上一片血色。艾伦踏着他的血痕离去。</p><p> </p><p>回到公寓时已是清晨，威廉捡起早上散落在地的稿纸。他的小说和艾伦的诗混在一起，有如一具由残缺肢体组合在一起的婴孩，像他和艾伦畸形的恋情。这怪胎的父母每每意欲将它掐死，却又因切肤之痛而再次拥它入怀。</p><p>他坐在那张书桌前，想象艾伦在这里给朋友们写过多少封信、创造过多少他知道或不知道的诗篇，想知道他们不久前才在这里讨论要合写那部小说是否还有下文，想知道他在桌上操艾伦时他想的是什么，而艾伦又在同一个地方操过多少个渴望诗歌与爱情的男女。他们以不同的身份、因不同的目的前来，又心灰意冷地离开，发现艾伦的温顺只是表象，而他的诗又如他本人一般飘忽凌乱，在他身上他们一无所获。</p><p>威廉惊讶于现在的自己与他们是如此地相似。艾伦曾给过他长久而礼貌的关注，一如他梦寐以求的那样，甚至一度将他当作自己的精神导师。当威廉向他表露爱意时，这个男孩露出一副受宠若惊的模样，但为了保住年老的“导师”那老朽的尊严，他最终默许了与威廉发生关系。艾伦不常沉默，他喜欢有什么说什么，并且坚持坦诚。他不说话是因为他知道真话伤人，威廉终于承认，他们朝夕相处的三个月里，艾伦有过太多次沉默。现在，他好心的情人终于无法忍受，对他下了最后通牒。</p><p>威廉坐在窗前一遍遍地翻阅艾伦的诗稿，试图从中找出他爱他的蛛丝马迹。</p><p>猫醒来了，慵懒地跳到他怀里。这时，冰冷的阳光泻在诗页的一角，他看见那里用极细的字体写着一行诗：</p><p>世界的重负是爱*。</p><p>他长久地凝视着，直到艾伦的猫挨上来舔舐他脸上的泪，发出呜呜的哀叫。</p><p>威廉当时想到了一种与之相似的表达，但直到很多年以后，他才在日记中写下那个句子：</p><p>爱是最自然的镇痛剂*。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>艾伦整晚没有回来，威廉担心他是否露宿街头，会不会又被地痞流氓抢去了钱包，如果艾伦因此遭遇了凶杀案……他能想到的最好的情况是艾伦到卢西安家睡了几个小时，早上直接去上班了。他祈祷艾伦今天的工作不会太忙，至少能让他的男孩获得补眠的机会。艾伦曾表示自己对威廉这种充斥着悲观主义的想象力感到无奈，鼓励他多写写小说，威廉确实这么做了。</p><p>中午，威廉到房东家给报社打电话，接起电话的正好就是艾伦。</p><p>“比尔？”威廉察觉到艾伦的声音里带有释然的意味。</p><p>“是我，艾尔。”</p><p>听筒两边的嘈杂声几乎到了震耳欲聋的程度，因为他们谁都没有说话。</p><p>“工作怎样？”</p><p>“挺好。”</p><p>威廉听到话筒另一端的背景音里传来吆喝艾伦的声音，他一下便认出那来自艾伦常常提起的“吸血鬼”主编。</p><p>“听着，比尔，我很抱歉昨晚那样跟你说话，我当时……喝醉了，我还嗑药了……那不是我的本意。”</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>“今晚想一起吃饭吗？”</p><p>“好，我去找你。”</p><p>“好的，比尔。”</p><p>一如所有走进死胡同的爱侣，威廉无视了潜藏在这股暖流后的灾难，肆意享受着沙漏里所剩无几的快乐。</p><p> </p><p>他们在艾伦最爱光顾的餐厅吃了晚餐，出来时太阳还未下山。漫步在铺满落叶的街道上，威廉继续念叨着吃饭时没能讲完的故事。艾伦提议到街角的一家服装店逛逛。</p><p>店里一个客人也没有。老板是一个闷闷的中年男人，油光锃亮的脑门在商品灯的照射下堪比试衣镜，他在两人进店时喊了句“欢迎选购”，之后便再没抬起过头。</p><p>艾伦看中了一条深蓝色的领带，对着镜子在威廉的胸前比划。</p><p>“帮我系上看看吧。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>艾伦的手越过威廉的肩膀，将领带塞进他的衣领。威廉近距离看着他浓密的眉毛和丰满的唇，感受他波浪般的黑发擦过他的唇边，上面还留有油墨的味道。他的手指灵活地引导真丝面料穿过绳洞，威廉想念那些因常年书写而起茧的指节抚慰他的欲望时激起的快感，艾伦对任何事物都很小心——他的猫、他的诗、他的朋友，当然还有情人的身体。还剩下最后一圈。领带的末端掠过威廉的下颚，和艾伦的舌有着同样的柔软与优雅；他的男孩曲起指节，在不可名状的洞里灵活地穿梭，仿佛在探寻致命的高潮。艾伦最终落在那个结上的轻触很像每次欢愉过后留在威廉脸上的吻。</p><p>“好了。”</p><p>他们同时注视着镜子，艾伦在看他的领带，他在看艾伦。</p><p>“很合衬。”艾伦满意地道。</p><p>“是啊，真合衬。”</p><p>威廉分明从镜中看到那条领带延伸到男孩手上，领带的另一端拴着一只因饥饿而精瘦的吸血鬼。他看着自己，仿佛是归来的戴夫的鬼魂。</p><p>不知是他自己亦或是忏悔的戴夫在开口说话：</p><p>“我决定搭下周四的飞机去丹吉尔。”</p><p>随后，他终于看见艾伦露出这些天来最真诚的笑容，他几乎要忘记这种表情了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>周四一大早，卢西安开着车送他到机场。半小时前他们刚结束了整晚的狂欢，他们喝酒、嗑药、唱歌，他的朋友们为他朗诵送行的诗，杰克和卢西安表示很快就会去探望他。</p><p>他要走了艾伦的诗稿，夹在手提包里的一大堆相片之间。</p><p>登机前他最后转过身，看见老友们在敞篷车里朝他挥手。卢西安挨在艾伦的耳边说了些什么，两人同时大笑起来；杰克倚在车门上，猛灌刚才那瓶没喝完的啤酒。</p><p>他确实该走了。</p><p> </p><p>威廉的座位靠窗，身旁坐的是一位只顾倒头大睡的老太太。</p><p>许是酒精和大麻的作用，威廉毫无睡意。他小心翼翼地从手提包里抽出那叠黑白照，放在最上面的一张是男孩们在墨西哥旅行时拍的——那次旅行的目的是拜访老威廉，可他直到最后也没能赶回来见他们一面。</p><p>照片里的艾伦穿着短裤站在废墟里，瘦长的腿优雅地向两边展开，他抱着小威利*，两人对着镜头笑得灿烂。即便蓄着难看的胡子，艾伦看上去仍像一九四三年刚踏入哥大的那个男孩一样充满活力。无需作过多的分析就能知道按下快门的人是谁。</p><p>男孩们在相框的那头目睹了火山爆发的力量，瑰丽得像他们的青春。他在镜头的这一端，无从得知那些相片和文字背后有着何种盛况。他只能望着他们燃烧、喷涌，在他缺席的岁月里翻腾，最终留给他的只剩一堆闪动着火花的余烬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>艾伦赠予他的诗稿末尾没有眼泪和唇印，只有一行潦草的字迹：</p><p>“比尔，写信跟我说说你的新房子吧。”</p><p> </p><p>（End）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*1.巴西没有这种鸟，是我瞎编的。<br/>2.出自艾伦的诗作《歌》，作于1954年，此处选用的是文楚安的译本。<br/>3.出自威廉1997年7月30日的日记，威廉于1997年8月2日去世。<br/>4.即威廉的儿子。墨西哥旅行的一行人包括艾伦、卢西安、琼（威廉的妻子）以及威廉的两个孩子。</p><p>注：1953年秋，威廉曾在纽约逗留约四个月，期间与艾伦同居。威廉对艾伦展开狂热的追求，但艾伦只是出于友情和同情才对此作出回应。由于威廉强烈的占有欲（包括肉体上和精神上的），艾伦感到极大的压力，最终彻底厌倦了这段感情。两人后来成了终生的挚友。本文是基于此背景的胡诌，切勿当真。</p><p>感谢阅读！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>